Trust me, I'm the Doctor
by ToMoYo FaNeL
Summary: Amélia Pond. Un nom de conte de fée.   Et elle en rêvait alors que le cours d'histoire l'ennuyait à un niveau mortel. Jusqu'à ce que son Docteur vienne la sauver. OS, Doctor/Amy/Rory.


**Titre :**** Trust me, I'm the Doctor**

**Auteur :** ToMoYo FaNeL ou Tomochan

**Disclamer :** Longue vie à Russel T. Davis et Steven Moffat pour avoir relancer DrWho et merci à la BBC d'avoir réalisé ce rêve. Moi ? Je suis juste là par amour de l'écriture, pas pour gagner des sous.

**Genre :****General, Romance (Doctor/Amy/Rory), OneShot**

**Rating :**** K**

**Résumé**: « Amélia Pond. Un nom de conte de fée. » Et elle en rêvait alors que le cours d'histoire l'ennuyait à un niveau mortel.

**NDA important :**

- Amélia est au collège, elle n'a pas encore abandonné l'idée de son Docteur qui l'emmènera dans sa boite bleue pour qu'ils vivent heureux et s'aiment jusqu'à la fin des temps.

- Pour savoir qui est Mels, il faudrait avoir vu le 6x08, mais c'est pas bien grave si vous l'avez pas vu, y a pas de spoilers, promis )

Bonne lecture !

Histoire. Dès le matin, on lui imposait un cours d'histoire. Elle ne devrait même pas être ici, le professeur non plus, mais quand trop de cours avaient sauté, il avait jugé bon de donner la chance à ses élèves de rattraper ces heures de pur bonheur. De pures tortures. Sa grasse matinée en avait pris un coup. C'était le seul jour où elle pouvait dormir jusqu'à midi. En plus de ça ce cours était le plus ennuyeux qu'elle avait eu depuis très, très longtemps. Elle jouait avec ses stylos, regardait par la fenêtre, dessinait dans ses cahiers. Elle dessinait beaucoup. Sa tante l'avait sermonnée quand elle était plus jeune. Ses dessins effrayaient ses professeurs et ils ne s'étaient pas fait prier pour le faire remarquer à sa tutrice. Elle, elle les trouvait absolument fantastiques. Ils l'aidaient à se souvenir de chaque détail de cette nuit. Cette nuit qui ne devrait jamais être oublié. Cette nuit magique où elle l'avait rencontre.

_« Amélia Pond, un nom de conte de fée »_ avait-il dit, la bouche encore pleine, un sourire prometteur aux lèvres. L'enfant de sept ans qu'elle était avait éprouvé de la fierté irrationnelle d'être détentrice de ce nom. Dans la bouche de cet homme tout dépenaillé, Amélia Pond était une incantation magique et dès qu'il l'avait prononcé, elle avait compris qu'il n'était pas comme les autres et qu'elle ne serait plus la même.

Amélia lâcha un grand soupir qui lui valut un regard réprobateur du professeur alors qu'il continuait son discours monotone et pompeux. Elle lui sourit innocemment et quand il détourna les yeux, fit une grimace. Elle n'aimait pas ce vieux grincheux. Elle détestait ses manies, les lunettes qu'il ajustait sur son nez à chaque fois qu'il levait les yeux de ses notes, les « n'est-ce pas ? » de ponctuation comme s'il attendait une réponse des élèves endormis devant lui sans vraiment s'intéresser à leur avis, ses allers-retours de la porte à la fenêtre, la manière dont il jouait avec ses bretelles… Elle soupira longuement. Dehors il faisait vraiment beau. Elle aurait cent fois préférer faire les boutiques avec Mels… D'ailleurs, c'est ce que Mels devait s'apprêter à faire…

La porte s'ouvrit et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la jeune adolescente qui faisait son entrée. Elle adressa un clin d'œil au professeur. Il leva les yeux au ciel en grognant de mécontentement. Il marmonna peut-être quelques mots comme « c'est à cette heure-ci que vous arrivez ? » mais la façon bruyante que Mels avait de faire glisser la chaise pour s'asseoir recouvrit sa voix. Après quelques minutes, Amélia se pencha vers son amie d'enfance.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Rory a dit qu'il préparait un truc, j'avais envie de voir ça. »

Amélia lui adresse un regard interrogateur auquel Mels ne fit pas attention le moins du monde. Rory n'était pas dans la même classe qu'elles cette année ! Déjà lassée de penser à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire comme « truc », elle se tourna à nouveau sur son cahier pour se replonger dans son imagination. Pour retrouver son ami imaginaire.

_« Je reviens dans cinq minutes ! _

_- Tout le monde dit ça._

_- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être tout le monde ? »_

Son Docteur tout dépenaillé s'était arrêté dans sa danse saccadée autour de sa machine temporelle pour s'approcher d'elle. Son sourire était doux.

Elle soupira une ultime fois avant de sortir son téléphone portable. Elle envoya un message à Rory. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle lui envoyait un message à lui. Elle s'ennuyait vraiment. C'était d'ailleurs ce que disait le message. Il ne pouvait rien n'y faire. Il avait cours de sport ce matin… ou peut-être était-ce un cours musique ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus trop. Elle s'en moquait un peu, en fait. Elle avait déjà du mal à mémoriser son emploi du temps, alors celui de Rory… Elle s'avachie sur son bureau, sans se préoccuper du soupir exaspéré du professeur d'histoire. Elle ferma les yeux et ce fut comme si elle y était.

_« Fais-moi confiance, je suis le Docteur. »_

Elle y croyait. Il reviendrait. Une nuit, elle entendrait ce son si étrange dont elle rêvait encore. Elle enfilerait ses chaussons et traverserait le jardin. Et il serait là. Son Docteur. Avec cette grande boîte bleue. Elle imaginait tout ce qu'elle pouvait contenir. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre de l'ouvrir. Il lui dirait _« Viens avec moi. » _et elle n'hésiterait pas un seul instant. Il prendrait sa main et ils parcourraient l'univers. Ils pourraient pique-niquer au milieu des étoiles. Ce serait certainement très romantique. Un sourire niais dessinait ses lèvres alors que tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit en fracas, la sortant de ses rêves.

« Faites-moi confiance, je suis le Docteur ! Je vais vous sauver ! »

Tous les élèves éclatèrent de rire. Les yeux d'Amélia étaient grands ouverts par la surprise. Rory était habillé comme son ami imaginaire, comme elle lui avait tant de fois demandé de le faire, par moquerie, par jeu, par espoir, par besoin… Rory se tenait comme un romain qui faisait une entrée fracassante sur un champ de bataille, applaudit par tous. Il était fier. Il était beau. Enfin, c'était l'habit qui faisait ça.

Sa prestance fut de courte vie, le professeur était devenu rouge de colère et il grognait des « c'est inadmissible » et des « sale voyous ! » et des « les jeunes ne respectent plus rien ! » En voyant Rory se recroquevillé sur lui-même, comme s'il venait de réalisé sa bêtise, le rire d'Amélia rejoignit celui des autres. Mels souriait comme si elle était fière et étonnée en même temps. Elle donna une tape dans le dos de son amie qui était toujours hilare.

« Je pense que c'est le bon. »

Amélia n'écoutait pas. Elle était prise d'un fou rire alors que le professeur prenait Rory par l'oreille pour le trainer hors de la salle de classe. Elle se leva en catastrophe et se rua à la porte, ne pouvant retenir son rire, et regarda son « docteur » se faire traîner vers le bureau du principal.

« Quel minable. »

Même si elle disait ça, Amélia se disait que si le Docteur ne revenait pas, elle aurait au moins le droit à sa doublure.

.end


End file.
